villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Jeffery Fecalman
The chief issue regarding Fecalman is the fact that he's supposed to be taken seriously despite the fact that the show itself usually played domestic abuse for laughs. As you can plainly see, Jeff is played seriously enough to be a CM here, but there's also the issue regarding the other antagonists from Family Guy. Let's just get this out of the way: Carter Pewterschmidt, Penelope, and Evil Stewie do not count as complete monsters. For Penelope, she is shown loving Stewie, so she fails a major factor for the CM criteria, Evil Stewie's played for laughs for the most part (just look at the scene in which he killed the frickin' Kool-Aid Man), and I have already tediously explained why Carter doesn't count despite him intentionally withholding the cure for cancer from the public. Jeff's shown easily passing all of the criteria regarding this trope, but the only issue is that domestic abuse was played for laughs way before he even debuted. Heck, there is even one part of an episode in which Jeff was played for laughs offscreen. However, for what it's worth, Family Guy did try to at least play Jeff seriously, and, in a way, they succeed. I'd say Jeff counts for this trope, but what of the other antagonists that I didn't mention by name? robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 21:51, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky The characters actually have to be Monsters to properly set the standard in my eye. The problem with Betram and Carter is that they're strictly played for comedy. Carter has some subdued redeeming qualities and Betram is Laughably Evil. Their MEHs are indeed cruel, and if it weren't for Betram being played primarily as Stewie's comedic arch-nemesis, I would be pro for him being a Monster, but alas, it is not. Their comedy doesn't go hand-in-hand with their evil. Penelope had signs of affection for Stewie and cannot count for that fact. Jeff is scarcely played as such. He's meant to be a realistic depiction of abuse, to the point where it actually caused real life controversy. As for the three other villains played seriously (Diane, Pulaski, and Yamamoto) Diane had a Freudian Excuse, Pulaski was an exaggerated depiction of a bully who actually really didn't do that much of note, and Yamamoto was a fairly bland revamp of Patrick. Every other genuine villain in the show has traits that pull them down. Fecalman has no such thing. This so called "heinous standard," honestly, he's already set it. He's played deadly serious at all times, is reviled by every other character (why else would he be called "Fecalman?") and has absolutely no redeeming qualities. He meets the standard needed to be a Monster, and I feel every other villain falls short of being an actual Monster and therefore him (Betram and Carter are played for laughs, Diane has an excuse, and the rest are rather generic don't really stand out that much in the show.) There. I've said my reasoning. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ]] 21:53, July 12, 2014 (UTC) It's just that most characters on the show have crossed the MEH at one point at another...given how controversial the show is and all. And in the incidents where they crossed the MEH it wasn't played for laughs...Pigletisbacon 15:43 July 12, 2014 Again, what needs to be referenced is that all the other antagonists are mostly played for laughs for the most part, even when they did cross the MEH. Carter's played for laughs despite him withholding the cure for cancer from the public, Bertram's played for laughs even when he tried to destroy the multiverse, and Evil Stewie's mostly played for laughs, even when he's committing great acts of evil. His humor doesn't really go to hand with his villainy. He's just there. All the main characters are meant tobe likable, despite the fact that they are cleary jackasses, and they are often shown as being very flawed. The other antagonists that LostGod2000 mentioned on this page were either over-exaggerated to a great extent, or they were simply not too memorable enough. It is because of this very reason that Fecalman passes the heinous standard. I still respect your views on him, however. I am just throwing in my two bits regarding this character. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 23:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Not all villains that are portrayed seriously are Complete Monsters...Pigletisbacon 13:29 August 2, 2014 That's it, I'm done with you. Goodbye. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 18:33, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Are you still defending this, Piglet? Jeff didn't even have the resources necessary to get up to the comedic villain's level. Even so, he's the worst one that's played seriously and considering he was as brutally evil as he could be in his circumstances, episode count, amd level of resources, that heinous standard argument fails. This isn't a case like Ghetsis where he falls only slightly behind in his power compared to the other villains in the next game he appears and as such really has no reason for failing the standard, Jeff is just a normal person dedicated to completely screwing over Brenda in the worst ways he could. The fact he's played straight and has no other redeeming qualities to balance that out only helps his case. And he had two potential cases for a MEH; giving Brenda a black eye which essentially reveals the level of abuse he's playing at, and his aforementioned strangling of Quagmire. That sums up his entire character in two actions; he's done more than just that. On a slightly unrelated note, all this talk is making me ready to reconsider Eddy's Brother as a Monster... again. [[User:LostGod2000|'''THE DREADED]][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ']] 01:41, September 18, 2014 (UTC) The thing is...I actually have to agree that Jeff is not a CM. I'd actually consider Ghetsis and Eddy's Brother to be better examples than Jeff. The reason why is that I think people are fixating on the tone in which Jeff's actions are depicted rather than the actions themselves. Look at the actual actions, without even recalling what tone they were depicted in. Domestic abuse and attempted murder. Domestic abuse is taken lightly or played for laughs ALL THE TIME on this show. The guy who hypothetically survived a plane crash and went home to beat his wife, "Horton hears domestic violence", a kid saying "one day I'll use those silencing tactics on my wife", and even Jeff himself in "Jerome Is The New Black" were all played for laughs! Therefore, the series, it's writers, and characters do not hold standards against that sort of behavior and those actions - only when it's on someone directly related to a protagonist. Said protagonist being a misogynistic sex offender and rapist who enjoys listening to the sound of women's screams, I might add. (This is why Quagmire's big heartfelt speech about a woman's self-worth and confidence in this episode was, frankly, one of the most out-of-character things I've seen on the show - women are objects to Quagmire, it's been established several times!) If domestic abuse goes unpunished or made out for us to laugh at all the time, then it's not a heinous standard that Jeff was reaching. As for attempted murder, again, other characters have done this and ACTUAL murder and yet been portrayed as funny and pardonable. And Jeff was trying to kill Quagmire, Peter, and Joe after they were out to kill him first! He was acting in self defense, as anyone would. Where he crossed the line was when he started going after Quagmire clearly for sadistic pleasure rather than self-defense, but that doesn't change that before this, our heroes were attempting murder on him. Therefore, to say he reaches a heinous standard by attempting to murder them is a huge double standard. Now I'm not suggesting he HAS to be removed from the CM category here, but I felt I needed to say why I felt his qualification wasn't exactly earned. DocColress (talk) 02:05, September 22, 2014 (UTC)DocColress I agree. I think he is definitley a CM. Also could someone add him to Emotionless Villains? XMarrocco (talk) 13:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm one of the ones who don't think he qualifies. A lot of the actions that Peter, Quagmire and the rest of them are pissed off about are actions they are guilty of themselves. Domestic Abuse? Almost every protagonist in the show has engaged in that. Quagmire has done far worse to women than Jeff did. Even if you ignore all of that, he's really not much worse than your standard Bastard Boyfriend. I see him as just an extreme KoC. He's played seriously but his actions fall short of the standard needed, imo. God of Evil100 (talk) 17:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Enter Mr. Enter just put up an Animated Atrocity on that episode. While we are not putting that video up since that video is more about how poorly domestic abuse is being portrayed than it is about Fecalman, can you at least add the category Dimwits since Jeffery is too stupid to actually abuse Brenda in the open instead of doing it behind closed doors where no one notices? --DragonDude83 (talk) 07:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC) The Episode Title I just want to point out that the title of the episode is Screams ''in Silence, not Screams of Silence. --DragonDude83 (talk) 13:02, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- If it was Brenda's fault, why she wouldn't break up with Jeff and she cried over him at end of that episode after her brother killed him. What was wrong with her?--RizX44 (talk) 20:44, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I know it's debateable whether o not he's a CM, but he's definitely a psychopath. Can someone please add that category? KrnxMan86 (talk) 12:43, January 16, 2017 (UTC) complete monsters can't be added to family guy since it is a comedy TV show played for laughs Bgerard957 (talk) 08:43, February 16, 2017 (UTC)Bgerard957